Back to the past
by Titimaya
Summary: Santana revient dans le passé, pour sauver sa femme et sa famille, elle a cinq jours pour y arriver.
1. Back to the past

**Nouvelle fiction, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Ma tête est lourde, mes yeux me brûlent, je les ouvre pour savoir où je me trouve. Une chambre tout est noir, sombre froid, je ne me souviens pas du tout ce que je fais ici je ne reconnais rien. Une voix me sort de mes songes, une voix grave que j'ai du mal à reconnaître._

- Santana ?  
- hein..heu qui c'est ?

_Je ne le vois pas encore, je me relève le sol commence à me faire un peu mal au dos. Il s'approche enfin de moi et je suis étonnée de le voir là devant moi entouré d'une lueur étrange._

- Finn...mais ...  
- Santana je serais ton guide pour t'aider dans ta tâche.  
- mon guide, ma tâche sérieux je comprends rien et c'est quoi cette lumière.  
- laisse moi te montrer, c'est normal qu'après ce voyage tu ne te souviennes de rien.

_Il à l'air différent de ce que j'ai connu de lui, plus mature, plus posé encore, il approche sa main de la mienne et la serre. Mes yeux se ferment et les images m'assaillent , mes enfants, ma femme, l'accident. Je relâche sa main tout m'est revenue, comme un coup de massue._

- Santana tout va bien?  
- oui...oui  
- te souviens tu de quelques choses ?  
- oui tu es mort l'année de tes 19 ans, et si je suis ici c'est pour empêcher l'accident qui va coûter la vie de ma femme et de mes enfants.  
- exact nous sommes de retour en 2012 , tu vas devoir trouver qui lui veut du mal et qui va la tuer dans cinq ans.  
- mais comment... Comment tu veux que j'y arrive , je vais pas aller la voir et lui dire écoute tu es ma femme , je viens du futur pour te sauver et sauver notre famille.  
- tu vas devoir trouver une solution Santana tu sais très bien qu'elle ne peut pas mourir de la sorte, pense à tes enfants, il en va de leur survie à tout les trois. On te donne la chance de récupérer ta famille, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu vas tout faire pour les sauver.  
- et comment je vais faire pour l'approcher ?  
- À toi de te débrouiller, mais il y a des conditions, il ne faut pas que tu croises la Santana d'il y'a cinq ans ou que tu tentes de revoir ta famille ou ta grand mère, si tu enfreins ces règles, tu risques de tout bouleverser et tu ne pourras plus rien faire. Tu seras renvoyés directement en 2017, où tu retrouveras ta vie, avec une maison vide sans ta femme et tes gosses.  
- ouai ouais j'ai compris...  
- tu as cinq jours pour y arriver, bon courage.

_Il disparaît, me laissant seule, avec mes questions, merde je croyais que c'était mon guide, je tourne un peu en rond dans cette chambre d'hôtel pour remettre mes idées en place. Je peux voir une vieille salle de bain délabrée, je m'y dirige et fait couler de l'eau sur mon visage. Je me regarde, j'ai l'air fatiguée en même temps de ce que je me souviens ma femme et mes enfants sont morts il y a plus de dix jours et la tristesse ne m'a toujours pas quittée. La lumière faible au dessus du miroir tremblote un peu je me croirais dans un film d'horreur, je regarde l'alliance qui trône à mon doigt, et je jures que je vais tout faire pour la ramener, pour les ramener._

_Je retourne dans ma chambre et me passe des vêtements propres, je ne sais pas comment ils sont arrivés ici mais en même temps il serait sur d'expliquer comment moi je suis ici. Je regarde au fond du sac et trouve mon portefeuille, avec la plus belle photo que je puisse avoir, une photo de nous quatre que nous avons pris il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
Je me donne du courage et quitte ma demeure pour ces cinq jours._

* * *

**Laissez votre avis, si vous voulez une suite**_._

**T**_._


	2. Première journée

**Vous êtes plusieurs à me l'avoir demandé, voici une petite suite qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je vais devoir rejoindre le lycée, si je veux pouvoir lui parler. On est lundi, en plein mois de novembre. Les journées sont fraîches, et je ne vais pas me promener dans les rues de Lima en simple jean et Sweet. Si seulement on m'avait laisser faire mes valises avant de me faire revenir ici.  
Lima, cette ville où j'ai grandi, où j'ai passé de bons moments comme de mauvais. Je l'ai quittée en espérant ne jamais y revenir trop de mauvais souvenir finalement. La ville où je me suis installée avec femme puis enfants, est bien plus grande, bien plus belle, bien plus vivante.  
Je sors de ce minable hôtel, et le froid m'assaille tout les membres putain je vais attraper la mort avant d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le centre ville et pénétrer dans une boutique de fringues, un peu au hasard. Je repère facilement le côté pour femme et commence à essayer des manteaux plus chaud les uns que les autres. Je me regarde dans le miroir et ce que je vois m'horrifie, putain même pas une heure que je suis sortie de la chambre que déjà je vais tomber sur des gens que je connais. Je me précipite vers la cabine d'essayage, pour ne pas être vue. Je patiente quelques instants avant de tirer un peu le rideau pour voir si elles sont toujours là. Personne je me précipite vers la caisse en prenant au passage un bonnet , une écharpe et des lunettes, en mode discrétion tu repasseras mais ai- je vraiment le choix ?_

_Me voilà à nouveau dehors, appréciant un peu plus le froid, qui me chatouille légèrement la peau de mon visage découvert. Je regarde ma montre il est déjà 10 h, mon dieu que le temps passe vite. Je ne suis qu'à quelques minutes du lycée et décide de faire le trajet à pied, ce qui me permettra je l'espère d'établir un plan pour l'approcher sans lui faire peur. Mes idées s'entrechoquent et je ne sais pas vraiment par où je vais devoir commencer. La douleur de sa perte se ranime au fond de moi, écrasant mon cœur un peu plus dans ma poitrine . Tête baissée, nez dans l'écharpe, je vais finir par trouver._

_Dix minutes, il ne m'a fallu que dix minutes, pour arriver devant ces grandes portes. La pause est déjà passée une chance pour moi, j'essaye de me souvenir les cours que nous avions le lundi, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour savoir que c'est la plage horaire du Glee club. Je m'engouffre dans le lycée, au rythme de mon cœur qui me pousse à avancer. J'arrive devant la salle, les lunettes dans la poche, mon visage est à présent à découvert. Je regarde à travers le hublot de la porte pour nous voir en train de polémiquer sur je ne sais plus quoi, mon dieu que j'étais stupide à l'époque. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de se regarder. Un coup d'œil approfondi et je ne la trouve pas. Merde premier échec. J'entends des pas arriver dans ma direction, la seule chose que je trouve à faire est de me précipiter dans les toilettes les plus proches._

_Je claque la porte et me pose dos à elle, essayant de retrouver un rythme adéquate. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de voir si il y avait quelqu'un, je relève la tête doucement en entendant l'eau couler. Elle est la devant moi, mon souffle alors erratique se coupe littéralement. C'est impossible, elle se tient devant moi, les yeux écarquillés par ma présence. Je n'ose plus bouger, le sang frappe dans mes tempes comme pour me secouer._

- qu'est que tu fais là Lopez ? Tu viens te foutre de moi, ça t'amuse de me voir dans cet état.  
- je..je..  
- Oula qu'on prenne une photo la grande Santana Lopez à perdu de son assurance.  
- tu es tellement...

_Je ne peux finir ma phrase, que je me jète dans ses bras. Mes larmes coulent abondamment, je peux enfin la serrer contre moi, je sens son cœur battre, et bien qu'elle soit un peu gelé par le slushie envoyé par mon alter ego de l'époque, je ressens sa chaleur, qui irradie mon corps. Mais cette sensation n'est que de courte durée, elle me repousse violemment._

- non mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! T'es tombé sur la tête.  
- Rachel laisse moi t'expliquer.

_Elle m'observe un peu plus et doit sûrement lire toute la détresse dans mes yeux embuées puisqu'elle commence par me dévisager de la tête au pied._

- Santana ! C'est quoi cet accoutrement ? Je t'ai rarement vue sans ta tenue de cherrios, tu sais que ce n'est pas réglementaire, le coach ne va pas apprécier.  
- écoutes moi attentivement c'est très important.  
- et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je te rappelles qu'on est censé être au Glee club et bien que tu me méprises je n'ai pas envie de louper le cours.  
- Raé s'il te plaît.  
- que.. Comment tu m'as appelé ?  
- je t'ai appelé par le surnom que je te donnes depuis tant d'années.  
- pff encore un de tes tours de passe passe . Tu as du entendre mon père le dire et maintenant tu t'en amuses.  
- Rachel écoutes moi s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

_Je peux voir l'agacement dans ces yeux et je connais mon petit bout de femme par cœur pour savoir qu'elle va commencer a croiser ses bras et taper du pied._

- deux minutes Lopez.  
- écoutes je suis Santana, mais pas la Santana d'aujourd'hui, j'arrive du futur pour te sauver...  
- mais qu'est ce que tu as encore inventé là, tu débordes vraiment d'imagination. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes sottises.

_Elle me passe devant pour quitter les toilettes, je joue la dernière carte que je possède à cet instant précis._

- tu as une cicatrice juste au dessus de l'aine droite près de ton..._minou_.. Suite à une chute de vélo que tu as eu lorsque tu avais cinq ans.

_Elle se stoppe net, et se retourne face à moi, bardée d'incompréhension. Elle me regarde cherchant sûrement en moi une lueur qui me trahirait dans une espèce de jeu que j'aurais inventé._

- comment..comment tu es au courant ? Personne ne le sait pas même Finn.  
- je le sais parce que je connais chaque recoin de ton corps si parfait, chaque grains de beauté, chaque cicatrice.  
- je..

_Elle glisse le long de la porte et se retrouve assise , les jambes rabattus près de sa poitrine._

- je..  
- Raé , je viens du futur, et dans mon futur on est mariée et on a deux magnifiques enfants.

_J'attrape mon portefeuille dans ma poche arrière pour en sortir la photo. Je la lui montre. Les mains tremblantes elle la regarde attentivement._

- dans ma vie cette photo on l'a prise il y a un mois,pour les un ans de nos petits bouts, nous étions dans ton parc préféré. Je n'ai normalement pas le droit de te dire tout ça pour ne pas t'influencer, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu m'écoutes .

_Elle me regarde les yeux remplis de larmes , mes mains sont posés sur les siennes._

- on à l'air heureuse.. J'ai toujours pensé que je finirais ma vie avec Finn...  
- nous le sommes. Chaque jours qui passe je remercie Dieu de t'avoir fait rentrer dans ma vie.

_Sa main passe au dessus de la mienne et caresse mon alliance. Elle la tourne dans ses doigts fins comme elle le fait souvent quand nous sommes dans un moment tendre. Son geste me fait monter les larmes aux yeux._

- pourquoi tu pleures Santana.  
- tu faisais tout le temps ça avec mon alliance..  
- ..faisais ?  
- oui...Raé si je suis de retour ici c'est parce qu'on me donne la chance de réparer ce qu'il c'est passé il y a dix jours.  
- il c'est passé quoi ?

_La sonnerie retentit et merde, je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer les grandes lignes._

- merde ! Le temps passe vite. Je ne peux pas rester là et risquer de croiser d'autres personnes. Écoutes moi bien chérie. Tu vas recroiser la Santana d'aujourd'hui et tout les autres. Ne leur dit rien je t'en supplie personne ne doit savoir que je suis là et encore moins moi.. Tu comprends.  
- heu..oui..c'est tellement fou.. Je..  
- pour moi aussi ça l'est. Tu te rends compte que j'ai 23 ans, et que je parle à ma femme de bientôt 18 ans.  
- Santana..je peux garder la photo?  
- j'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas te la laisser, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de vous. On se reverra, j'ai tellement de chose à te dire.

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, la sensation de la retrouver. Bien sûr elle ne réagit pas mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle a toujours connu Snixx et la Bitch que j'étais à l'époque._

- désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû...tu me manques tellement.  
- je..

_Je quitte les toilettes par la porte de derrière. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de lui dire tout ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Heureusement je ne croise personne et quitte l'établissement sans encombre. Je retourne à ma chambre d'hôtel et me glisse sous la douche, bien que ce lieux ne m'inspire pas confiance, et ne sois pas très propre, il me faut me poser, j'ai besoin de ressentir l'eau chaude qui coule sur ma peau. Mes mains posées sur le carrelage je prends appui pour ne pas m'effondrer. La sensation de ses lèvres, des son corps, je ressens le manque terriblement. J'aime ma femme, et j'ai envie de la retrouver. Je sors de la douche, m'habille chaudement et me pose sur le lit, ma main gauche sous ma tête, je suis allongée sur le flan observant la photo de mes amours. Je me laisse emporter par toutes ses émotions._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps , je suis restée endormie mais la voix de Finn me réveille aussitôt._

-.. Quoi doucement Finnoncence , je comprends rien.  
- pourquoi tu lui as tout avoué ? Tu n'avais pas le droit !  
- comment voulais tu que je fasse, elle ne me prenait pas au sérieux. Je lui ai juste dit le nécessaire.  
- tu lui a montré la photo de tes enfants.  
- de nos enfants, je ne lui ai pas dis où la photo à été prise , je ne lui ai pas dis le nom de nos enfants, je n'ai rien dis de plus sur notre vie, elle ne sait même pas qu'elle est morte.  
- Tu as embrouillé son esprit, elle a évité mon moi du passé toute la journée. Tu ne dois en aucun cas modifier le passé.  
- mais j'étais bien obligé de lui dire ce que je faisais là.  
- non tu n'aurais pas dû, je t'avais expressément demandé de ne rentrer en contact avec personne.  
- tu ne m'as pas dis de ne pas rentrer en contact avec elle. Tu m'as juste dis de ne pas revoir ma famille.  
- je pensais que tu avais compris.  
- Finn, je suis désolé mais c'est ma femme.  
- ça ne l'est juste parce que je suis mort.  
- non Finn, Rachel et moi nous sommes misent ensemble avant que tu décèdes.  
- je ne savais pas.  
- je pensais que tu étais au courant, toi qui est omniscient.  
- je ne vois que ce qu'on m'autorise à voir...Si on m'a mît sur cette affaire c'est juste parce que j'avais fait mes preuves sur la précédente. J'ai étais surpris de te voir pleurer sur sa tombe. Dans le dossier que j'ai, beaucoup d'éléments manquent.  
- je sais que tu l'as aimé sincèrement Finn, mais aujourd'hui tu es mort et tu me donnes la chance de récupérer ma femme alors s'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas.  
- excuse moi Santana, je n'ai pas réagit en guide, mais plutôt en ex petit ami jaloux. Je sais qu'elle a était heureuse au près de toi, mais tu dois en faire en sorte qu'elle agisse de la même façon sinon tu risques de tout modifier, et si ces choix changent tu ne seras peut être pas mariée à elle.  
- pff.. C'est trop compliqué.  
- tu vas y arriver.

_Et voilà il disparaît à nouveau. Je regarde ma montre 19 h, Whaouh en faite j'ai passé toute l'après midi à dormir, en même temps je crois que ces derniers temps je manque de sommeil._

_Je prends la décision, d'aller trouver Rachel chez elle, je me souviens que ces parents n'étaient pas vraiment présent. Il me faut plus d'une demi heure pour atteindre son domicile. Je regarde et vois de la lumière dans sa chambre. Je souffle un bon coup et appui sur la sonnette. Je l'entends dévaler les escaliers, elle m'ouvre la porte dans un vieux jogging et un Sweet que je ne connais que trop._

- Santana ?  
- oui Raé ..  
- c'est un peu troublant tu as été si horrible aujourd'hui.. Enfin l'autre toi.  
- excuse moi pour elle.. Je peux rentrer.  
- oui..bien entendu.  
- tu te rends compte que j'ai bataillé pour que tu te débarrasses de ce vieux jogging.

_Je vois ses joues s'empourprer. Et mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire._

- excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû te le dire.  
- c'est..rien. Tu veux manger quelques choses?  
- j'ai toujours adoré tes spaghettis avec ton curry de légumes.  
- alors la moi du futur à réussi à te faire manger végétarien.  
- oh que oui ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je m'y suis habitué.

_Je m'assoie au bar de la cuisine, pendant qu'elle commence à préparer le repas. J'ai toujours adorée la regarder cuisiner, je m'imprègnes de chaque minute au moins si je ne réussi pas ma mission j'aurais pu passer cinq jours de plus près d'elle._

- Santana ?  
- oui.  
- je peux te poser quelques questions ?  
- je ne sais pas si je pourrais te répondre, mais dis toujours.  
- comment toi et moi on en est arrivées à être ensemble. J'ai un peu de mal à me dire que je vais faire ma vie avec toi, enfin quand je vois la Santana d'aujourd'hui.  
- ouai je sais ça paraît insensé pourtant c'est la vérité. Disons qu'il va se passer certaines choses qui vont faire que toi et moi nous allons nous rapprocher, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je ne veux pas que tu modifies quoi que ce soit dans tes gestes ou dans les gens que tu fréquentes, aujourd'hui.  
- Qu'entends tu part là ?  
- n'évites pas Finn, il faut que tu agisses comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi ton avenir était fait.  
- mais je ne sais pas de quoi il est fait. Je ne sais pas si je vais réaliser mes rêves, je sais juste que dans cinq ans je serais mariée avec deux enfants dont je ne connais même pas le nom.

_Merde, elle s'emballe, elle va me faire une crise de panique. Je me lève et passe mes bras autour de son corps._

- calme toi, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu vas faire une crise de panique, ton cœur va s'emballer, tu vas manquer d'air , avoir du mal à respirer, puis tu vas trembler et enfin pleurer. Rachel je ne suis pas venue ici pour que tu te mettes dans cet état , je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je m'excuse de te faire vivre tout ça, alors que tu devrais plutôt être en train de te chercher une robe pour le bal d'hiver.

_Mon petit discours à eu raison d'elle, car je sens ces bras m'encercler, elle s'accroche à moi de la même façon qu'elle l'a fait le matin de l'accident. Comment voulez vous que je me détaches d'elle alors que mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Sa tête contre ma poitrine, je suis obligée d'en profiter._

- ton cœur bat vite Santana.  
- je sais, il a toujours aimé être dans tes bras.  
- je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis dans les bras de Santana Lopez.  
- ouai à part que Lopez n'est plus mon nom.  
- oh.. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien... À croire que nos corps se reconnaissent.  
- c'est le cas.

_Elle se détache de moi et continue ces questions._

- on est marié depuis quand ?  
- ça allait faire trois ans.  
- pourquoi tant de douleur dans ta voix, tu parles de nous au passé, Santana que c'est il passé, tu me dois la vérité si tu veux que j'agisse comme la Rachel que tu as connu à ton 2012.  
- je ne dois pas modifier les événements.  
- je jures que j'agirais comme la diva égocentrique que je suis si tu m'expliques tout.  
- tu sais que si je le fais il y a un risque pour que je retournes en 2017 , et que je n'arrives pas à faire ma mission.  
- Si tu es mon épouse, tu sais ce que je n'aime pas par dessus tout.  
- oui je sais qui tu es, et tout ce qui fait que tu es toi.

_Ma main caresse son visage, je retrouves tout ce que j'ai toujours eu peur de perdre._

- je sais que tu n'es pas une diva égocentrique, je sais que tu es têtue, et que lorsque tu veux quelque chose, tu fais tout pour l'obtenir. Je connais dans les moindres détails ton rituel matinal, je connais la façon dont tu t'endors sur le canapé après une journée de travail intense. Je connais la moindre note qui fait de ton rire la meilleure des mélodies, je connais ta chanson préféré, ton plat préféré, ton film favoris, que j'ai du voir au moins des millions de fois depuis que je suis avec toi. Tu te rends compte que je connais par cœur les dialogues et les chansons de Funny girl. Tout ça n'est qu'une infime partie de tout ce que je connais de toi. Mais je connais aussi ce que tu n'aimes pas comme les mensonges, les bonbons au caramel, la viande, mon côté bordélique qui te rends toujours folle. Où les jouets que Jay... Hum que notre fils laisse traîner partout...  
- Santana je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi.  
- ouai.. Tu l'ai déjà ...mais n'oublies pas que c'est de ta Santana que tu dois tomber amoureuse.  
- tu es la même avec seulement cinq ans de plus.  
- c'est vrai.  
- alors dis moi, pourquoi tu es ici.

_Je me détache d'elle et commence à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine, cherchant par où commencer._

- Rachel si je suis ici, c'est parce que ma Rachel de 2017 , toi avec cinq ans de plus... Tu as étais victime d'un accident de voiture alors que tu revenais de la crèche avec les petits. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du être à ta place, c'était à moi d'aller chercher les jumeaux, mais j'ai eu un rendez vous de dernière minute, et je t'ai demandé d'y aller..

_Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. Elle se rapproche de moi, mais je ne la laisse pas me prendre dans ses bras._

- quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, les petits n'avaient pas survécus.. Mon dieu.. Je suis venue te voir, tu étais allongé avec tout ces tuyaux, ta vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Putain ... Tu es morte par ma faute. Rachel dans cinq ans tu vas mourir...

_Cette fois ci elle me serre de toutes ces forces, ne me laissant plus aucun autre choix que de m'effondrer dans ces bras._

- je suis là maintenant et je te promets que dans cinq ans je serais toujours là.  
- en fait, les flics m'ont contactés après que tu.. Ils ont trouvés un petit mot , une menace de mort pour être franche dans ton sac. Tu as étais victime d'un maître chanteur durant de longues années et tu me l'a cachés. Je suis ici pour retrouver qui te veux du mal, et empêcher ce qui est arrivé, enfin ce qui va arriver.  
- ok.. Whaouh..alors je vais mourir.  
- non Rachel je jure devant dieux, que je vais tout faire pour trouver ce salopard avant qu'il soit trop tard. J'ai cinq jours pour y arriver.  
- très bien donc je vais agir comme si je ne savais rien.  
- oui.. S'il te plaît..  
- bon et si on mangeait..  
- je meurs de faim.

_Le repas est divin, ça fait du bien de regoûter à sa cuisine. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, Rachel essaye de me tirer les vers du nez mais je ne lâche pas. Elle veut savoir si elle sera une grande star, je rigole parce que moi je sais ce qu'il va lui arriver. J'adore son côté boudeur. Après le repas, alors que je me remets le manteau pour partir, je suis devant la porte. Elle attrape ma main et joue à nouveau avec mon alliance ,sans lâcher du regard ma bague, la même qu'elle portera dans quelques mois sans qu'elle ne le sache. Son regard se relève pour se planter dans mes yeux._

- restes..  
- Rachel.. Je ne penses pas que cela soit une bonne idée.  
- s'il te plaît..

_Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle m'entraîne vers sa chambre que je connais si bien. J'enlève mon manteau et le pose sur la chaise de son bureau . Elle se glisse sous la couette et tapote le côté vide qui se trouve à sa gauche._

_J'accède à sa demande et me glisse à mon tour près d'elle. Il faut que je garde mes distances, mais elle se colle à moi, respirant de toutes ses forces mon odeur._

- je suis si bien avec toi.  
- Raé..  
- oui je sais je n'ai pas le droit de modifier quoi que ce soit, mais on ne fait rien de mal, je ne trompe pas Finn, on ne fait que dormir ensemble. Promis je ne dirais rien à l'autre Santana ... Crois tu que c'est ça qui a fait que toi et moi on c'est mise ensemble ?  
- je ne pense pas.. Mais si tu veux savoir, on sera ensemble dans quelques mois.

_J'entends son petit ronflement signe qu'elle c'est endormie. J'ai toujours aimé l'entendre, finalement je pense que ma mission pourra être menée à bien. La journée à été épuisante je m'endors à mon tour, des images pleins la tête._

* * *

**Je veux votre avis. N'hésitez pas a être sincère.**

**A très vite si vous voulez la suite.**

**T.**


	3. Deuxième jour

**Merci les amis pour vos Reviews.**

**Voici la suite en espérant que vous aimez toujours.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir, je me suis réveillée au bout de deux heures me demandant si je ne rêvais pas, ma femme est morte il y a dix jours et je suis en train de la contempler dormir tendrement. C'est vraiment fou ce que je suis entrain de vivre, j'ai toujours cru à une force au-dessus de nous mais là c'est vrai que ça dépasse l'entendement. Je suis de retour dans le passé, je n'ai pas pu y venir par moi même. Rachel commence à s'agiter dans son sommeil, je jète un œil au réveil, je sais qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.  
Il ne lui faut que deux minutes pour ouvrir les yeux._

- je t'ai réveillé, il paraît que je bouge beaucoup la nuit.  
- non ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude.  
- oh... J'avais oublié. Et tu me regardes souvent dormir ?  
- on va dire que je me réveilles toujours un peu avant toi pour m'occuper des...

_Mon cœur se brise, ils me manquent terriblement, je sens mes yeux s'humidifier peu à peu.._

- ça te manques?  
- de ?  
- ta vie, tes enfants?  
- hum... C'est un peu délicat de t'en parler. Tu sais que je ne peux pas trop en dire.  
- je sais.. Mais juste un petit peu..  
- Finn va me tuer .. _Bredouillais je._  
- quoi ?  
- rien.. Que veux tu savoir ?  
- je sais pas.. Parle moi un peu d'eux.  
- ils sont géniaux, et je dois dire que tu en es aussi gaga que moi. Le matin avant que tu te lèves, je leur prépare le biberon, et vais les chercher. Quand on revient dans la chambre tout les trois, ton réveil vient de sonner. Tu prends notre petite fille dans tes bras et lui donne le bibi, je fais pareil avec notre fils..  
- Et mon rituel..je veux dire mon heure de vélo écliptique, mon chant..  
- tu le fais mais après. On va dire que tu as un nouveau rituel le matin, je t'assure que tu aimes passer du temps en famille. Quand ce moment est fini, tu grimpes sur ton vélo, et moi je finis de m'occuper des pitchoux.  
- je n'ai jamais penser avoir une famille. Bien sûr je pensais finir ma vie avec Finn, et avoir peut être un enfant après avoir reçu un Tony awards. C'est bizarre quand on y pense..  
- qu'est ce que tu trouves de bizarre?  
- je sais pas, je ne me voyais pas lesbienne, bien que je ne me sois jamais définie..  
- j'aurais peut être dû régler le problème sans t'en parler.. _Dis je avant de me lever et de me rhabiller._  
- Santana où tu vas ?  
- je rentre à l'hôtel, ce n'était évidement pas une bonne idée, j'aurais du l'écouter.  
- de quoi tu parles, tu aurais dû écouter qui, et pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée?  
- laisse tomber, j'ai échoué dans ma mission, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner en 2017.

_Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et quitte sa chambre en trombe. Les larmes ont gagné leur combat et coulent à présent librement. Cependant ma femme..enfin je veux dire Rachel me rattrape dans ma fuite, juste avant que je n'ouvre entièrement la porte. Elle m'agrippe par le bras et referme la porte dans un fracas, me prenant un peu par surprise. Elle s'agrippe à mon cou et me serre de toutes ses forces._

- excuse moi, je t'en prie, je n'aurais jamais du dire ça..  
- c'est de ma faute j'aurais du agir dans l'ombre.  
- ne dis pas ça..  
- je viens de gâcher ta vie, en te disant que dans cinq ans tu seras mariée à ton pire ennemi avec deux gosses, et que tu trouveras la mort dans un accident de la route provoqué par un fou furieux rencontré dans ton lycée. Maintenant que tu connais ton avenir tu peux décider d'en changer et dans tout les cas, je te perdrais alors à quoi bon insister.  
- San ... Stop... Je t'ai dis que je serais toujours là dans cinq ans..  
- oui peut être mais pas avec moi, tu viens bien de dire que tu ne te voyais pas lesbienne et à preuve du contraire moi je le suis.  
- écoutes.. C'est beaucoup d'informations pour moi j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve... Tout ce qui arrive est insensé et puis la Santana que je connais n'est pas lesbienne, alors excuse moi de me poser des questions.  
- ouai Ben tu sais quoi je te facilite les choses..

_Je me dégage de ces bras et m'enfuis encore...mais cette fois elle ne me rattrape pas. J'ai tout gâché, je lui ai mis pleins de doutes en tête. Je passe devant la station service , me mets les lunettes sur le nez et y pénètre à l'intérieur. Je sais que le gars ne vérifiera pas mon âge, bien que je sois majeur, la Santana d'aujourd'hui ne l'est pas. J'en ressors cinq minutes plus tard avec deux bouteilles de vodka. J'ai envie d'oublier.. Non en fait j'ai envie de me saouler jusqu'à ne plus me souvenir de ce pourquoi j'étais revenue ici , bien qu'il ne soit même pas 7h du matin je pourrais peut être passer la journé ès tout Santana reste Santana...merde maintenant je parle de moi à la troisième personne.  
J'arrive dans ma pitoyable chambre et commence une longue discussion avec ma nouvelle copine alcoolisée, la photo de ma famille en main._

POV RACHEL

_Santana vient de quitter ma maison, je n'ai pas su trouver les mots pour la retenir. Mais comment auriez vous réagit à ma place, je veux dire c'est pas tout les jours que votre futur vient frapper à votre porte. J'avais des rêves et je me rends compte que je ne vais pas les réaliser , il est vrai qu'en connaissance de ce qui m'attends je peux très bien en changer. Bizarrement je n'ai pas envie de m'entraîner aujourd'hui pourquoi, je n'en sais rien ..enfin si je sais... Grrr c'est tellement brouillon dans ma tête. Le temps passe et je vais finir par vraiment être en retard, je vais prendre ma douche et me prépare à partir au lycée. Quand je monte dans ma voiture, je suis bien décidée à oublier tout ce qu'il vient d'arriver ces dernières 24h, j'ai envie de passer une bonne journée. Je démarre ma voiture et le voyant rouge de l'essence me rappel à l'ordre. Je vais donc assouvir le besoin de ma titine pour espérer me déplacer à ma guise. Le plein se fait rapidement, et je suis prête à repartir quand je vois Santana.. celle du futur.. sortir de la station essence avec visiblement de l'alcool, le sac en papier autour des bouteilles est un signe assez distinctif. Qu'est ce qui me pousse à la suivre dites moi ? Parce que moi je ne sais pas ! Je la suis en gardant mes distances et remarque qu'elle arrive au motel " pleasure " , sérieux rien qu'en le voyant de l'extérieur je ne vois pas où est le plaisir. Elle pénètre dans la chambre 14, maintenant je sais où la trouver. Mais pourquoi je dis ça moi. Non ! Non et non ! Je vais me marier avec Finn, c'est l'homme de ma vie, je décrocherais un Tony award , et nous aurons un enfant. Voilà c'est bien. Je regarde l'heure de mon poste et voilà je suis en retard. J'arrive au lycée avec trente bonnes minutes de retard, putain de bouchons ! Voilà que je jure maintenant.  
Quand j'arrive au lycée je me dépêche de m'engouffrer dans l'établissement , il y'a encore du monde dans le couloir ,compréhensible quand on sait qu'il manque plusieurs professeurs depuis une semaine. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je vois Finn avec Rory au milieu du couloir en train de se chipoter avec Santana. Je m'approche doucement et commence à entendre de quoi ils parlent._

- arrêtes Santana !  
- de quoi tu as peur Finnoise ?  
- tu le sais très bien, arrêtes de me rabaisser où je crierais sur tout les toits ce que je sais sur toi.  
- oh mais je n'ai rien à cacher.  
- ne fais pas ta maligne Santana , et surtout ne t'approches plus d'elle.

_Je reste incomprise sur ce que vient de dire Finn, et m'apprêtes à intervenir quand elle lui répond._

- tu ne m'en empêcheras pas et tu le sais, tu as perdu comme toujours.  
- Écoutez tous la grande Santana Lopez est lesbienne oui oui vous avez bien entendu celle qui a couché avec la moitié de l'équipe de foot, broute le minou...

_Je suis choquée par ce qu'il vient de faire, il vient littéralement de pousser Santana hors du placard, c'est inadmissible. Je ne peux contenir ma colère, et intervient alors que Santana commence à pleurer à chaude larmes. Ça en est trop pour moi._

- Finn ! Non mais ça va pas !  
- quoi, je défends ce qui m'appartient.  
- je ne suis pas **TA** chose Finn , c'est horrible ce que tu viens de faire...  
- mais..  
- rien du tout Finn toi et moi c'est fini !

_Je me retourne et remarque que Santana à disparue , deux fois dans la même journée elles vont me rendre folle, enfin elle. Je laisse Finn au milieu du couloir et décide de partir à sa recherche. Que ça soit Santana ou une autre je n'apprécie pas du tout le comportement de Finn. Je fouille plusieurs endroits du Lycée susceptible de cacher Santana après plusieurs échecs je finis par me réfugier à l'auditorium et à ma grande surprise elle est là assise sur la scène sanglotant. Je m'approche doucement, lentement sans faire de bruits, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'échappe._

- Santana.

_Elle relève la tête brusquement vers moi, et ce que je vois me fend le cœur. Les yeux gonflés, rouges, deux traînées de mascara sur les joues, je peux y lire toute sa peine._

- qu'est ce que tu fous là Berry, tu viens te foutre de moi...t'es heureuse de ce que tu vois?

_Je m'assois près d'elle et pose ma main sur la sienne. Une décharge électrique me prend alors du bout des pieds jusqu'à l'arrière de la nuque. Mon cœur augmente la cadence, je reprend contenance pour que cela passe inaperçue._

- non, et je tiens à te dire que tu as raison depuis le début Finn n'est qu'un crétin.  
- ouai, mais il a réussi , il m'a humilié devant tout le lycée.  
- non ! seulement une partie et alors on s'en fout tu es Santana Lopez, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre , t'es une bâtante !  
- qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Berry , tu n'as jamais pris ma défense, ce qui est normal après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir..  
- Santana ?  
- yep..  
- alors ce qu'il a dit .. Je veux dire.. Est ce que c'est vrai?  
- pourquoi ça t'intéresses ? Tu veux ta part dans la déchéance de Lopez ?  
- non.. Je veux savoir.. Je vous ai entendu mais je n'ai pas bien compris..  
- ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.  
- au contraire, j'ai largué Finn, il a eu un comportement puérile et je veux savoir si mon imagination ne me joue pas des tours.

_J'ai toujours ma main sur celle de Santana, quand elle décide de passer ces doigts au dessus de ma main et de la serrer un peu. Augmentant ma sensation de bien être à cet instant précis._

- et que te dis ton imagination ? _Sa voix est roque empreinte de sensualité._  
- que je ne te laisses pas indifférente.  
- ha bon ?  
- bien sûr, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'envoies tout ces slushies et ces mignonnes insultes. Tu veux juste attirer mon attention. Mais saches que tu ne t'y prends pas comme il faut. C'est blessant et humiliant.  
- ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Berry.  
- je peux savoir dans ces cas là pourquoi tu me tiens toujours la main ?  
- je..

_Elle la retire et le froid me prend. Sa tête baissée elle ne me voit pas me coller davantage à elle. Elle se triture les mains comme pour effacer une trace que j'aurais pu lui laisser. Je pose ma main gauche sur ces mains pour arrêter ce qu'elle fait. Son regard se lève alors sur moi. Ma main droite glisse d'elle même sur son visage pour effacer les traces de noirs. Ces yeux se ferment , je ne sais pas si c'est une autorisation mais je me rapproche dangereusement , mon palpitant au maximum, ce qu'elle ne voit pas ne peut pas la blesser. Je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et décide de rompre le peu d'espace qu'il reste. Dans le pire des cas je prendrais une claque et elle partira.  
Cette sensation, je crois que je n'ai jamais rien sentie d'aussi bon, doux, fruité. La sensation d'avoir trouvé le petit bout de moi qu'il me manqué, oui c'est elle et je ferais tout pour l'avoir auprès de moi. Mais elle ne réagit pas à mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me dis que finalement cela ne doit pas être agréable pour elle et décide de me retirer. Ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment. Je l'observe ces yeux sont toujours fermés. Avec tout ce que je viens de ressentir, cela ne fait plus aucun doute je suis amoureuse Santana. Je décide de la laisser seule, je ne veux pas lui imposer ma présence. Je retire mes ma main des siennes et commence à me relever pour quitter la scène, quand elle me retient à son tour._

- où tu vas ?  
- disons qu'on est au lycée, que depuis ce matin tu me mets la tête dans le bouillon, et qu'au vue de l'heure avancée j'ai déjà manqué deux heures de cours, ce qui ne me ressemble pas du tout. Je vais donc aller en classe même si je sais que je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer.  
- tu sais que tu parles beaucoup trop.  
- je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence d'avantage. Je m'excuse pour ce que Finn t'as fait, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais d'avoir décidé à ta place sur la façon dont tu devais sortir du placard.  
- Berry stop !  
- désolé , aurais tu l'amabilité je te prie, de me lâcher le bras.  
- et si je n'en ai pas envie ?  
- Santana, ne fais pas l'enfant.  
- restes...  
- pourquoi faire n'as tu pas peur que quelqu'un te vois avec moi?  
- Berry on est à l'auditorium , qui veux tu qui vienne nous déranger.  
- Santana tu attends quoi de moi ?  
- a preuve du contraire c'est toi qui m'a embrassé. Tu n'es pas lesbienne alors j'aimerais savoir à quoi tu joues ? Si c'était de la pitié envers moi, sache que je n'en ai pas besoin.  
- qui te dis que je ne suis pas lesbienne ?  
- tu étais avec Finnocence jusqu'à présent, je ne pense pas que tu te sois découverte lesbienne en trente secondes.  
- tu ne me connais pas tu ne peux pas savoir qui je suis.  
- détrompes toi, j'en connais suffisamment.  
- et je peux savoir ce que tu sais de moi ?  
- tu chantes divinement bien...  
- en même temps on fait partis du Glee club, ce n'est pas dur de savoir que je maîtrises le chant.  
- j'adore tout particulièrement with or without you de U2, ton interprétation est vraiment superbe.  
- je ne l'ai jamais chanté au Glee club...mais je l'ai posté il y a longtemps sur mon Myspace.. Attends ne me dis pas que " **hotsexybaby** " la seule personne qui me laisse de gentils commentaires c'est toi.  
- touché...Rachel je crois qu'on devrait se parler franchement.  
- je crois aussi.  
- ce que tu as vu dans le couloir n'était que le résultat de ce qu'il se passe depuis longtemps... Je vais sur ton Myspace tout les jours, t'entendre chanter est pour moi un besoin viscérale..je n'ai pas internet chez moi, et du coup dès que je peux dans la journée et à l'abri des regards indiscrets je me connecte pour profiter de ta vidéo du jour...il y a de ça un mois et demi, Finn m'a surprise, il pensait que je te voulais du mal et m'a menacé de ne pas t'approcher ou t'adresser la parole. Mais c'était trop dur , je n'ai pas résister et ce matin alors que j'étais dans la salle vidéo, il m'a vu et on va dire que ça a éclaté. Il m'a demandé ce que je te voulais exactement, je lui est simplement répondu...  
- dis moi..  
- toi.. C'est la seule chose que je désire le plus au monde. T'avoir toi..

- Rachel, je ne te forces à rien, je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu me dois quelques choses. J'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis bien longtemps alors comme tu l'as dis tout à l'heure les slushies, les insultes ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens au fond de moi.

_Elle m'attrape la main et la pose sur sa poitrine. Les battements de son cœur résonne sur ma paume, me donnant un rythme bien plus élevé que la normal. Mes yeux s'accrochent au siens._

- il bat pour toi Rachel, je n'arrives pas à te sortir de ma tête, de mon cœur.. Je suis désolé.  
- tu es désolé d'éprouver quelque chose pour moi ?  
- oui parce que je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque.  
- je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne savais rien du tout.

_Je capture ces lèvres à nouveau recherchant le plaisir de tout à l'heure. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, ses lèvres s'accordent aux miennes. Je l'entends soupirer de bonheur. Ces mains passent dans mon dos pour me rapprocher d'avantage, le baiser devient intense, ma langue quémande un accès à la commissure de ses lèvres, qui fut accordé en rien de temps. Quand je pénètre dans cet antre chaud et humide, je me délecte de tout, nos langues commencent un ballet des plus majestueux, et à ce moment précis, je me dis juste je Finn à était la plus grande erreur de ma vie. Le baiser est passionné mais le manque d'air se fait vite ressentir. Fronts collés l'un à l'autre._

- dois je en déduire que mes sentiments sont partagés.  
- peut être...  
- ne joues pas Rachel. Je ne suis pas adepte de la souffrance.  
- Santana, je veux de toi dans ma vie, je veux qu'on reparte de zéro, qu'on oublie notre condition au lycée.  
- tu connais le proverbe, pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés.  
- oui mais si je dois faire ma vie avec toi je ne veux pas me cacher indéfiniment.  
- c'est un peu rapide,pour parler de faire notre vie ensemble, tu ne crois pas et puis tu sais j'ai un caractère difficile.  
- disons que je suis persuadée que toi et moi on vieillira ensemble. Je me ferais à ton caractère comme tu te feras au mien, j'en suis sûr.  
- ne voyons pas si loin, profitons du moment présent.  
- ok.. Mais pour le lycée.  
- disons que l'autre baleine, a fait mon coming out, que celui ci aura fait le tour de la ville dans peu de temps, je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux de s'afficher tout de suite. Tu viens de le jeter, et s'il apprenait que toi et moi... Je pense qu'il ne le supporterais pas.  
- pas de problème. Mais je suis très demandeuse.  
- je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un moyen.

_La sonnerie retentit, mon dieu il est midi, j'ai ratée une matinée de cours. On s'embrasse une dernière fois et quittons l'auditorium séparément se promettant de se revoir au plus vite. Petite fille modèle que je suis je décide de ne pas assister aux cours de l'après midi, et prends la direction du motel pour retrouver ma femme enfin ma future femme, vous m'avez compris. Quand j'arrive là bas, je ne sais pas dans quel état je vais la trouver. Je toque à la porte portant le numéro 14, mais celle ci reste sans réponse. Je me doute que la poignée doit être verrouillée mais j'essaye on ne sait jamais. Effectivement mon essai s'avère fructueux et je pénètre dans la chambre. Les murs sont défraîchis, le mobilier est vieux. Santana est allongée sur le lit , comme un vulgaire sac qu'on aurait jeté à la va vite, je m'approche d'elle. Sa respiration est forte et l'odeur d'alcool qui s'en dégage n'est pas très rassurant. Je la secoue essayant de la réveiller mais rien n'y fait. Je décide donc de la porter jusqu'à la douche, qui n'est pas du tout accueillante, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de rechigner.  
L'eau froide l'a fait réagir instantanément, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Au point ou en est ma journée , je me glisse derrière elle pour la soutenir et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se retourner et fourrer sa tête dans mon cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Mes os qui commencent à être gelés me demandent gentiment de tourner le robinet à gauche pour enfin sentir de l'eau chaude se déverser sur nous. Dix minutes plus tard et toujours dans la même position , je décide de nous sortir de là faisant grogner Santana.  
J'ai mes habitudes et si Santana tient vraiment à moi elle me suivra sans rien dire, après tout elle n'est là que pour cinq jours. Je fouille dans sa valise et enfile un jogging et un pull, Santana se passe un jean et un Tee shirt, elle enfile ensuite la grosse doudoune.  
Il nous faut quinze minutes pour rejoindre mon domicile et aucunes paroles n'a étaient échangés mais le silence n'est pas pesant loin de là. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans ma chambre avec Santana allongée sur mon lit que je décide de briser le calme qui règne entre nous depuis de trop longues minutes maintenant._

- je sais qui me menace.

_Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre elle se redresse sur le lit provoquant un craquement de ses articulations._

- qui c'est ?  
- Finn.  
- pff

_Elle retombe sur le lit telle une pierre jetée au sol._

- quoi ! Tu aurais pu me dire que Finn aller faire ton coming out dans le couloir. Tu aurais pu me dire que toi et moi on allés échanger notre premier baiser dans l'auditorium. J'ai largué Finn, je suis sûr que c'est lui.  
- Finn n'a beau être que Finn, je t'assure que ce n'est pas lui.  
- et qu'est ce que tu en sais !  
- parce que dans ma réalité Finn est mort à l'âge de 19 ans !  
- oh mon dieu !  
- merde.. Rach´ je...excuse moi.

_Elle se lève me prend dans ces bras et me dit tout bas._

- Finn est mon guide . C'est lui qui m'a fait revenir ici aujourd'hui pour te sauver, il n'a beau pas être très fut fut , je te promets qu'il ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal. Ensuite pour les explications, oui il a fait mon coming out dans le couloir, mais tu n'étais pas censé le voir, nous avons du modifier quelque peu le futur. Et pour ta gouverne notre premier baiser n'a pas était echangé dans l'auditorium mais dans les wc pendant le bal d'hiver.  
- alors j'ai accéléré les choses parce que j'ai l'honneur de te dire que je sors avec toi, enfin ton autre toi.  
- j'en suis ravie.  
- je me suis sentie comme à la maison dans tes bras, mon cœur c'est emballé et mes muscles se sont détendus , j'ai sentie la dernière pièce du puzzle me rejoindre.  
- je suis heureuse que tu es découvert que tu m'aimais et que par conséquent ma mission n'a peut être pas échouée.  
- il te reste trois jours Santana pour me sauver. Je t'en prie aide moi.  
- je vais tout faire pour y arriver bien que je sache déjà que l'on a modifié le futur.  
- la photo !  
- quoi la photo ?  
- regardes là et dis moi si nous avons changés.

_Je la vois la sortir de son portefeuille, nous sommes toujours tout les quatre réunis, dans ce même parc, habillés de la même façon dans la même position._

- tu vois , on a pas changés notre avenir.

_La journée à était rude et nous décidons de regarder un film, avant de sombrer chacune dans les bras de Morphée. Mais ce soir une chose à changé, je suis dans le lit avec Santana du futur et je dois avouer qu'il me tarde de partager ces moments avec __**MA**__ Santana, celle que je veux apprendre a connaître à l'âge de 18 ans._

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


End file.
